The present invention relates to a rope climbing training and/or exercise devices and methods designed to accurately simulate experiences of ascending a freely suspended rope while eliminating or minimizing various risks associated with such ascents. In particular, various embodiments of the invention are configured for maintaining a climber at a safe distance from a surface the rope is suspended above while enabling the climber to ascend or climb at their chosen or personalized rate of ascent which can be controlled based on their ascent position as well as speed of ascent.
Rope climbing presents certain physical risks. Often, climbing requires climbers to ascend to tall heights, which not only inconveniently requires a substantial vertical space for implementation but also presents a serious hazard for personal injury through falling, especially for untrained or inexperienced users. Use of a continuous loop as opposed to a single terminal length of rope removes the necessity for such heights, but this, too, presents challenges such as how to address designs and rates by which to feed more rope to the user by circulating the rope towards the climber. Attempts to design safer alternatives are complicated by a need for a user to be freely suspended desired or needed climbing position as opposed to supporting a participant in some form, including seated or kneeling positions.
In general, embodiments of the apparatus address design difficulties of creating new types of rope climbing exercise devices. For example, an apparatus can be provided that can be mounted at a height on a vertical surface or ceiling and through which runs a continuous loop of rope that freely suspends a climber at a safe distance from the ground or supporting surface. Such an apparatus enables movement of the climber's rope at some points and restricts, slows, or halts movement of the rope at other stages of climbing based on position or movement of a climber relative to the rope, support surface, and/or apparatus. An exemplary rope braking mechanism can be provided with various embodiments that locks or slows a loop of rope until the climber ascends to a predetermined distance up on the rope. When the apparatus, e.g., a sensor or tether coupled with the climber, responds to or detects that the climber has reached this predetermined point or points, including adjustable or programmable points, the brake responds and is released automatically. A motor or effects of weight of the climber on the rope circulates the loop towards the climber upon brake release thereby lowering the rope towards the climber and providing more rope length to ascend. Examples of the invention respond to climber's movements thus allowing the climber to climb at his or her own pace while providing a freely suspended rope-climbing exercise a safe distance from the ground without an unwieldy vertical length of rope.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an endless loop of rope can be fed through an apparatus that contains a series of pulleys and a braking system, a housing for the exemplary apparatus that is mounted on a vertical surface or ceiling, a boom attached to the braking system extending out from the housing, a tether or connecting structure connecting an outer section of the boom with a climber, and a connecting structure such as a harness which couples the climber with the tether or connecting structure. This exemplary braking system reduces or removes tension or friction on the rope when the climber is within a portion of an area of the rope which can be defined as above a fixed or adjustable distance from a support surface up the rope. The braking system can be engaged to fix the rope in a specific position with respect to the housing until the climber ascends to a first climbing distance then the brake system can start removing friction or braking effect to start permitting the rope to move downwards while the climber is ascending. The speed of rope movement downwards can increase or decrease based on how far up the rope the climber ascends with speed increasing and friction from the brake decreasing as the climber attempts to move closer to the housing. This exemplary braking system exemplary embodiment can be coupled to a boom that extends outwards from the housing. An elastic cable that couples the boom to the climber. When this exemplary cable is secured to the climber via a tether or other structure, his or her weight puts tension on the cable that then displaces or tugs down on the boom. This boom displacement due to cable tension actuates the exemplary braking system that thus holds the rope in place, allowing the climber to ascend. The exemplary cable can be made from elastic material that stretches and thus creates boom tension until the climber ascends to some point on the rope. The exemplary boom can also be designed to flex downward to apply force to the braking system until the climber ascends to some point on the rope. As the climber ascends, tension is reduced from the cable and, therefore, from the boom as well. This lifting of the boom begins to release tension on the brake, allowing the rope to circulate towards the climber due to gravity and climber's climbing motion. Circulation of the rope occurs as braking force is released thus lowers the climber, providing more space to climb. As the climber climbs faster than the rope circulates in the apparatus, the climber will ascend; as the climber moves higher along the rope or closer to the apparatus's housing the brake increasingly allows the rope to circulate faster. In this manner, this embodiment of the invention allows a freely suspended rope-climber to ascend at a unique, variable, and personal rate.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an endless loop of rope is again fed through an apparatus containing a series of pulleys that is mounted on a vertical surface or ceiling. In this embodiment, another set of pulleys, including a braking system, is incorporated into the system at the bottom end of the endless loop of rope in a separate mechanical unit secured on a ground or supporting surface or mounted onto a vertical surface. A boom extends outwards from the braking system and connects to both the climber via an elastic cable. In an initial configuration position, the brake exerts sufficient tension on the loop of rope to hold it in place. As the climber ascends, tension is put on the cable, lifting the boom and releasing tension on the brake, allowing the rope to circulate towards the climber through gravity and climber's climbing motion. Circulation of the rope thus lowers the climber, providing more length to climb. If the climber climbs faster than the circulation of the rope, the climber will further ascend resulting in further releases of the brake, circulating the rope faster. In this manner, the rope circulation is able to match the variable and unique rate of an individual climber.
Another embodiment can include use of a flexible boom which displaces based on weight of the climber that permits the climber to attach the boom tether or coupling structure to the climber in preparation for climbing up the apparatus' rope. Another embodiment can include an adjustable tether or coupling structure which permits adjustment of the tether or coupling structure based on, e.g. height of a climber, so as to adjust operation of the braking system.
Another embodiment of the present disclosure can entail use of a mechanical brake release can be replaced by an electronic wireless system. Again an endless loop of rope is passed through an apparatus containing a series of pulleys and a braking system. The braking system may be located in an additional set of pulleys at the lower end of the loop. Instead of a mechanical boom that releases tension on the brake, a primary wireless device is mounted on the apparatus and connected to the brake system. The climber also wears a secondary wireless device, possibly around the arm on a strap. When activated, the two devices constantly measure their proximity to each other, and this distance between the two units determines the amount to release or tighten the brake according to a predetermined, programmable ratio. For example, if the primary wireless unit is located in the main, overhead pulley apparatus, it is programmed to slowly release the brake as the worn secondary wireless unit draws nearer. With this arrangement, as the climber ascends, drawing the worn secondary wireless unit nearer to the primary one, the brake will be released proportionally, circulating the rope towards the climber. Similarly, if the primary wireless device is located in the supplemental, lower pulley system, the exemplary system is designed to release the brake proportionally to an increasing distance between the two units, according to a predetermined and programmable ratio of distance to magnitude of brake release. In this arrangement, as the climber ascends, the distance between the climber and primary wireless unit will increase, releasing the brake and circulating the rope towards the climber. This embodiment also allows for a freely suspended rope climbing experience to take place a safe distance from the floor at a personalized and variable rate for the user.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.